


His Guardian Demon

by EasyCompany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Angels, Demons, Even more Idiocy, Kageyama is a disbeliever, Love, M/M, Reapers, Sex Jokes, idiocy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyCompany/pseuds/EasyCompany
Summary: It should have been a night of love, but Kageyama misses the chance to sleep with Hinata and accidentally summons the great demon king Oikawa trough a nosebleed."Home is, where hell is!" - homesick TrashikawaAnd that's how Kageyamas challenging week of disbelieving, awkwardness and nasty situations had begun.But the chaos wouldn't be complete if an owly angel had missed the opportunity to join.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMurder/gifts).



> Hello everyone!  
> There it iiiis! My first story in english....  
> Feels strange!
> 
> Meh, anyway have fun while reading! <3  
> Bye~
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.  
> Let me hear your opinion on the stile...  
> Somethimes I just crack up

Smoke filled the room with a dark heavy scent. It smelled like dying roses and fire while the electric lights flickered. Everything went dark for a second and the complete silence was broken by an echoing voice full of hatred and the urge to kill.

"I am fire!"

Red eyes looked from the mirror and searched the room.

"I am death!"

He was sneering and looked at all the blood which stained the white tiling on the ground.

"Who summoned me? Who is willing to lose their soul?!"

The lights went back on and the demon king grinned brightly, paused and then looked irritated at the black haired boy who pressed himself against the opposite wall, eyes wide open and full of fear.  
His shirt was sprinkled with blood and the demon automatically wanted to know what he did to bleed like that and where it was coming from. Also, he couldn't find a pentagram or the candles. Was this kid a real magician? He didn't looked like it and besides...

"What the fuck? What's this thing in your nose!?" 

The red eyed one leaned through the mirror, into the bathroom, and stared at the boy who called him, just to see the tampon which he stuck up in his nose.

At that moment, he realized that he was summoned by a nose bleeding and that this boy, who seemed to be glued to the wall, had no clue at all about what was happening.  
With growing concern, the demon looked around and searched for the item that may had called and bounded him to earth, but all that he found was the package of tampons resting on the sink.

'With a new cute pattern', it said in huge letters and, as he watched closely, he could see the pentagram with all the magical runes printed on the paperboard.

"Fuck!", he whispered, crawled out of the mirror and stood there, not knowing what to do.

That was the point when he decided to call it a day and just go home, but the gate to hell had already closed itself. Standing in front of the mirror with shock, and realizing he was trapped there, Oikawa remained silent, then turned around incredibly fast.

"Hey, idiot over there! Do you get what this means!?", he asked with a death glare.

No answer.  
Okay that child was obviously brain dead or something, standing there like a statue, not even blinking.

"Okay, I'll say it only once, so you better listen! I am the great and all mighty demon king Oikawa. And for your information, you look ridiculously dumb. Also, you'd better make a wish. I'll make it become true and disappear. So go on! Now!"

Already annoyed by the fact that he couldn't take the soul of that black haired guy, since the spell was made wrong, he was pissed that he had to stay with that genius pillar of salt. He couldn't just leave because oops, again, wrong spell, but he showed up anyway and had to grant him a wish.  
When he tried to read his mind, Oikawa got even more frustrated, because nothing was going on in that head of his.  
The demon checked on the time flow, which he had stopped, outside of the bathroom, just to notice that he had also stopped the time of the guy in front of him.  
Realizing that he was probably getting old and that it wasn't the guy's fault, he let the time continue on again.

“Okay, I'll say this only once so you better listen!”, he growled one more time, with a total poker-face.

Just as he wanted, the guy shook in fear, eyes widening and his face white as snow.

“I am the demon king Oikawa and I...”

He wanted to go on, but the bathroom door swung open and a little ginger ran right through his ghost-like form, which was only visible for the one who summoned him.  
So he just stood there speechless.

“I'm so sorry, Kageyama! I never thought you were going to have a nose bleed because of the knee high socks! I took them off, see? Ew, what's that thing up your nose?”, the little ginger haired asked, showing his naked thighs. Then reached up to pull the tampon out of his boyfriend's nose, grinning all the way.

“You liked it, right?”, he whispered, demanding a kiss, but his setter didn't move an inch and kept on staring at his worst nightmare right behind his love.

“Well, at least your Chibi has a nice ass!”, Oikawa declared and shrugged his shoulders.

In a split second, Kageyama suddenly came back to live, pressed his spiker up against the wall and locked him in place.

“Kageyama, not in the bathroom! Natsu's room is next door!”, the little one complained, but bit his lips as Kageyama turned his head to look back, hissing.

“His ass is all mine! Don't stare at it!”

 

*********************

 

“Well, apparently, the wizards for the research of new spells and magic bounds made a mistake by sending it to a company for women products and not to their letterpress!”, Iwaizumi murmured and giggled silently.

“Could be worse!”, he added and stared into a field of flames, where every single package with the pentagram-tampons burned.

“Worse than what!? It was a total nightmaaare!”, the demon king howled, dramatically.

“You made his life a living hell!”

“Home is where hell is! And I was homesick! I wanted to come back soooo badly and I missed you and I....”

Iwaizumi turned around and just walked away.  
His peaceful week was over because Mr. Trash was back and jangled his nerves, like always.  
Sighing, he wandered deeper into the cave system, where the fire decorated the walls like flowers blooming all over the warm stones. Red, orange and yellow colors danced crinkly and painted pictures of hope and happiness.  
The demon would love those lights, if it wasn't for the fact that every single little flame was a soul dancing on the stones and burning out all the hate and evilness that they had done during life.  
Instead of love, hate could also warm you from the inside.  
He wandered around and saw two or three of the flames turning blue because their hate was exhausted. They would go out slowly and then would be brought back to earth to start living again without hate.

“Oya Oya?”

Feathers ruffled and Iwaizumi looked up to see one of the angels picking up a blue burning soul.

“You can go back cute little fellow! You owl me one!”, and, with that, Bokuto disappeared to plant the little soul again while making stupid owl puns.

Iwaizumi looked around and at the burning pattern and felt a soft chill.  
Lately, there where weird people around...


	2. The mysterious reaper  OR  Hinatas snaky plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi shows his dark face and gets annoyed by Bokuto owlyness, while Hinata has to dodge Natsus questions.

The black dying trees, forged into the night, spread their fingers and griped onto the wind, scratching it nicely and making it howl. It was way too cold this night, snow already covered the ground and even more of the little white flakes made their way, dancing and dazzling from the clouds to the ground, bewildered and in a hurry. It was a cold mess of frozen sky tears which were falling slowly. The last snow flakes rotated in lost peace as they where blown away with the shattered pieces of stained glass and staggered into the little oratory. The frost followed, while the blue and green glass shimmered like crystal as they were exposed to the blink of moonlight, which could be seen trough the clouds. Frail colors shattered at the walls and the little candles glimmered one last time before dying by a soft kiss of the cold.

The breaking sounds disturbed the night while the moon wanted to know what was going on. The scenery stopped. The glass was floating in mid air and the smell of frost and grime became unnoticeable. A dead silence covered the little building in the middle of the woods and a small figure dressed in black walked slowly trough the mess.

“There you are!”, he whispered and reached his hand for the red burning soul.

“Human. So full of hate!”

Akaashi held the little flame carefully and watched smilingly as it snuggled to his fingers, giving of a burning heat. With no look behind, he took the soul with him and left the dead body to find its rest. His eyes wandered through the forest, but not a single glimpse of red could be seen in all the blue and black.

“Guess you were all alone. Come on, I'll bring you back!”, he murmured and patted the little soul which wanted to release all the hatred.

Akaashi passed the floating bits of broken glass and his reflection blinked and looked at him as he left. The glass shattered as time went by. And the wind started howling again.

“Let's go home, shall we?”, Akaashi whispered, as he wanted to go back.

He had to bring that little soul to its place in hell, where it would rest for a while before it could go back to life, planted in a new body. Well, the last part wasn't his job. He only picked the souls and carried them safely down to hell. Akaashi didn't want anything to happen to them, so he rescued as much as he could.

“Hate is an illness! It makes you forget how to let go!”, he informed the little soul and cuddled with it a bit.

It made him sad to take lives, but it was his job to cut down hatred in the world. It was highly infectious, so he had to take some souls away in order to protect the others.

“Hey hey hey Akaashiii! On your highway to hell, I see!”, said an annoying voice.

“Great, you again!”

But the angel overheard the mumble of his beloved one and leaned over his shoulder.

“Oya, what are you doing?”

“My job!”

Feathers ruffled and covered the young reaper.

“You should relax Akaaaashi. Maybe dress more colorfully!”

“Says the person in white and grey. Well, thank you Bokuto-san, but there is no time to relax, since a burning soul full of hatred can cause a big catastrophe, as we saw not so long ago!”, the black haired guy answered bluntly, with a sharp voice.

Bokuto lifted his hands defensively.

“Everybody makes mistakes!”, he said, stepped back and laughed nervously.

“Well yes, it was your mistake! Planting a hating soul! I'm still mad at you!”

“But Akaaashi!!!”

“No! Iwaizumi-san, Kenma-san and I could run that whole business alone and it would go fine! I can't believe Kuroo gave you one of the burning ones! Stop the puppy eyes Bokuto-san or I'll take your soul too!!!”, Akaashi hissed in anger.

“But you already took my heart!”, the angel whispered and made even bigger eyes.

Baffled by all the bullshit that Bokuto was babbling, Akaashi couldn't respond for a few seconds.

“I'll smash it!”, he snuffled.

“Whaaat?!”

“I said I'm gonna smash your damn heart, if you don't go back to earth right now and work!”

“B-but.. but Akaashi!”

“Leave right now!”

Choking back in tears, Bokuto turned around and fled. He had a special gift for Akaashi prepared, on which he had to work several years and even needed help from Kuroo, who collected souls like Akaashi did. But it seemed Bokuto had chosen the wrong year, maybe even the wrong century. He worked so hard at those spells for Akaashi, who was bullied now and then by the demon king. Oikawa sure had a lot of time while watching over hell, so he set his little traps for the angels and reapers. And Akaashi, who was busy all the time, was the one who triggered all of them.

With a sad glimpse at all the papers and sketches, which the angel wanted to show his love first, before making it into a book, Bokuto reached the earth and wandered trough some empty streets.

“Well, he won't be mad at me if I gift that to him! I'll turn it into a book. Akaashi loves books! And then he can pay Oikawa back!”

The decision was made.

And faith was born along with the mistake.

 

******************************

 

“And that's why you need to come over!”, Hinata finished his sentence.

The boy laid in his bed and was staring at his pillow.

“But we don't do that childish trick or treating. It's annoying!”, Kageyama answered through the phone.

“No. Not childish stuff! We're gonna do adult things!”

“What was that?”

“I said, I'm afraid of ghosts and you have to protect me!”

“No, that wasn't what you said!”

Hinata giggled and smiled widely.

“Well, anyway, bring protection!”, and with that, he hung up and rolled a few times trough the cushions, squeaking in joy.

He had it planed all along. Nothing could possible go wrong!

“Why should he bring protection!?”, Natsu asked, wondering what her Nii-chan planed.

The boy jumped in shock about half a meter into the air, like a little hamster who suddenly got scared. With wide eyes, he looked at Natsu while his brain searched feverishly through all the options of answering that dangerous question.

“To protect me! From...from snakes....”

It was at that time, that Hinata decided to search for a new brain, since the old one nearly whistle-blowed him.

“Snakes!”, Natsu looked at him, confused and in disbelieve. “Nii-chan, you're hiding something!”, she added and crossed her arms.

The little girl loved secrets. But only if she was one of the insiders. And if her brother won't tell her what was going on, she would question him as long as it took to reveal whatever it was.

“No no no Natsu! It's just... See, Kageyama and I want to keep it a secret. There are some nasty snakes in the house and we want to catch them”, he whispered and slapped himself mentally for telling lies to his beloved sister.

“What if the snakes bite! We have to tell mummy!”, Natsu whispered in fear.

Hinata shook his head and answered without even thinking.

“No! No, Natsu! They won't bite.”

“So, I can pet them!?”

“Nnngggh! No, Natsu, probably not! They get scared easily and will hide as soon as they see you!”

If it wasn't such an awkward situation, Hinata would have laughed. But there was no escape from his sister's questions and he had to keep her quiet or otherwise his mother would find out and that would be the last thing he wanted. So he just had to prevent his precious plans from a disaster.

“But if they'll just hide, why would you need protection!?”

His sister was way to smart, though. Hinata could already feel the cold sweat on the inside of his hands.

“Protection for the snakes... so they feel safe...”

There it was, the scanning look from his sister. She frowned a little and analysed whether he told the truth or not.

“You're a lousy liar!”, she judged. “You're just too scared of all the ghosts and stuff! So you trouble Kageyama-nii-san to protect you!”, she added and looked at him with a huffy look. “I'm also a good protector! You should use me instead!”

Knowing that his sister was always a little jealous of his boyfriend, he desperately searched for a conclusion. Suddenly, his mother walked into the room without knocking since the door was just ajar and again, Hinata had to jump a few centimeters in shock.

“Natsu, your friend wants to ask if you want to stay over at Halloween.”

Suddenly forgetting everything she wanted to say, Natsu cheered loudly and clapped her hands in excitement. Her brother smiled relieved and watched her leaving the room to get her stuff together. A warm, good feeling flooded his stomach and he was confident. Nothing could go wrong at this special day. His plans were just too perfect.

Little did he know that Kageyama would accidentally summon a demon.


End file.
